The new generation
by roguewriter04
Summary: Parker and Jarod dwell on the events after IOTH. Jarod will take action.


**A/N:** **I don't own the Pretender. If I did we'd all know the truth about Jarod. Please leave me a quick review.**

* * *

She stared straight ahead, getting lost in her thoughts.

"You run, I chase. That choice was made for us a long time ago." Why had she said that? Why couldn't she talk to Jarod? They'd been friends as long as she could remember. Different pictures flashed into her head. Some were from their childhood, others were the adult Jarod, the time in Florida: "I still remember the little girl who gave me my first kiss." His bodiless voice said. She saw Jarod on Carthis, the dejected look when she'd rejected his hand in the limo, and finally, the way he looked when they'd been landing the plane. Parker smiled and fell into a light sleep.

_Her father stood by the door of the plane. "You're the next generation of Parkers, Angel." When he jumped, Parker wanted to follow him so desperately. Her father had loved her and he obviously believed that good things would happen to her. _

She couldn't help but wonder what that scroll had said about herself…and Jarod.

* * *

Jarod was thinking about Parker too. Her hair, her short skirts, her million different smiles…Jarod knew, whether Parker would admit it or not, everything had changed on Carthis. The rules of the game would have to change as well. His memory raced back over the years to their childhood, her mother's death, the small adventures they'd shared while he was still trapped in the Centre, Faith…her name still brought a tear to his eye. His memories became more recent now: the strip search in Vegas, the angry lost look in her eyes every time he mentioned her mother, Florida, the almost-kiss on Carthis. His smile widened into a Cheshire Cat grin at the memory of the way she had leaned toward him, her lips poised to receive his, but then Ocee had come in. He knew Parker so well. He could hear it in her voice when she'd said those fateful words, "You run, I chase." She regretted the fact that she wouldn't speak to him. The real question on Jarod's mind now was: what would hold Parker to the Centre. Her brother, Lyle, and her 'new' father, Mr. Raines, were not likely choices. She was probably aching to get away from them. Keeping Sydney and Broots safe might cause Ms. Parker to stay, but would that be enough. 

But Sydney wasn't staying, Jarod remembered. He was leaving the Centre, in fact he should already be gone. Next week he and Michelle would be getting married and then move to where Nick and his fiancée lived. If he could only get Broots out, he could almost guarantee that Parker would leave.

But that plan would have to wait until tomorrow. For now he would be content to dream of her.

_"You're the next generation of Parkers, Angel." __Jarod's__ focus had never left Parker's face as her father flew out of that plane. His heart had jumped into his throat and he'd grabbed her to keep her from following her beloved 'Daddy' off the plane. The scrolls spoke about __himself__ and Ms. Parker of that he was sure. But, Mr. Parker wouldn't explain more. "You'll know for yourself, someday." He'd said, before placing the scrolls back in the case._

* * *

Two weeks later… 

"I'm leaving the Centre, Ms. Parker." Broots said, packing the last of his knick knacks into a cardboard box. "This is it."

"I can't convince you to stay." Parker said.

"Nope," the bald computer geek said.

"Where will you go?"

"I've been offered a job in London." He said simply. "I'm not disclosing the name of the bank, but I'll be working online security."

"Good for you, Broots. Is the Centre actually letting you go without a fight?"

"Yep, since I haven't been as much help in the Jarod hunt lately and with the shake-up of the hierarchy around here, no one's really sorry to see me go."

"I am, Broots." Ms. Parker said, softly. "I mean, I know that we've…I've always been a bit mean. But well…I liked having you around. I could count on you. It'll be quiet with both of you gone."

"You could always leave too."

"I've considered it, but…there are still some important things I need to do here." She said sadly.

"Well, why don't you come over tonight?" Broots offered. "We'll have going away dinner for Debbie and me. She'd love to be able to say good-bye." Parker smiled one of those rare sincere smiles.

"I'd love to, Broots."

As Ms. Parker drove home from Broots' house that night, she realized she really was going to miss the techie and his daughter. She slowly let herself into her house, wiping the last of a few tears from her eyes. When she looked up, she saw a man's silhouette sitting on her couch.

"Hello, Parker."

"Jarod… What are you doing here?" Jarod pleasantly noticed that Parker's arm was not reaching for her gun.

"Can't a guy drop in to see an old friend?" Jarod said playfully. "Besides, I figured if you wouldn't speak to me on the phone, maybe you would here. At least, you can't hang up on me." Parker smiled in spite of herself.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Whatever's bothering you." Parker fixed her Ice Queen stare on him. "Fine, how was dinner at Broots' house?"

"How did you…?"

"I called him earlier to make sure he had everything taken care of. He mentioned you were coming to dinner. Broots feels like he's in my debt for helping him get out of the Centre. So when I asked what you were doing tonight, he told me."

"You're responsible for Broots leaving?"

"I helped him along." Jarod said.

"Did you encourage Syd to leave too?"

"No, but that was what gave me the idea. I figured you'd never leave if Broots was still trapped in the Centre. Plus, it's about time he and Debbie had a bit of freedom."

"You helped Broots leave, so that I would leave." Parker said, slightly surprised.

"That's right. So should I pack your bag or would you prefer too?" Jarod started walking toward her.

"Jarod, I'm not going with you."

"We'll fight about that in a minute." Jarod said. "First, I need to admit that there's more to this…more to us, than I run, you chase."

"Jarod…"

"C'mon Parker, we both know it. There always has been. You just have to say it." Jarod watched her walk across the room and settle in her chair, her Ice Queen look still firmly in place. "Aren't you tired of wearing that mask yet?" Tears sprang to her eyes and Jarod found himself kneeling beside her chair. "I know that you have feelings for me. Don't you?"

"Yes," a tiny traitorous answer came from her lips.

"Why not leave with me and we can figure them out together?"

"Jarod, I can't." her tear filled voice melted Jarod's heart.

"Why?" He asked gently, moving in front of her and taking her hand.

"The only way to keep you safe is to stay. I throw fake trails out whenever I can. I try to watch and find any little piece of your past, your mother's name, any meaningless pieces of information, something for you to hold on to. That's why I can't go. I care for you and won't let you be caught again. I can't--" The first tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Paker, I care for you too. I want your freedom, your safety more than anything else, more than any information about my family. You matter more than any of that."

"Jarod…my family ruined your life. We owe you this."

"You don't owe me anything, Parker. Don't you get it? You made this while thing bearable. And as far as protecting me, there's no need. I'm going to disappear, if you'll go with me."

"And if I don't?" Ah, there was the hard as nails woman.

"I'll turn myself in," Jarod said, "with the understanding that you will leave if I do."

"Jarod," he took her cheek in his hand.

"Parker, I love you. Like it or not."Jarod smiled down into her eyes. "So what's it going to be?" He waited a beat before her lips touched his for the first time in their adult life. She took his hand in hers.

"I'll go wherever you want me to…within reason."

* * *

A few days later, Parker walked out of the Centre and never looked back. Naturally, a Sweeper car followed her home. But what he didn't see was her slipping out the back door of her house and into Jarod's waiting arms. When she climbed into his car, there were no regrets. 

"Welcome to the new generation, Parker." Jarod said, as he kissed her and they drove toward the horizon.


End file.
